oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Helios the Bright
History Born in the city of Osirian, Helios was raised by his single mother by the name of Lilliane. She was a well tanned and beautiful dancer who worked in one of the seedier establishments of the city in the sands. His mother had always been ill for as long as he could remember. Never showing any physical symptoms save for the lack of energy she would have as well as times where she would suddenly fall unconcious it was still the truth that she was slowly getting weaker. It was something that always ate at Helios as a child growing up. Despite his mother's attractiveness she never remarried or even dated to his knowledge as he grew. Despite the fact that their family had very little money to their name. The Tavern she worked at as a dancer for the entertainment of the customers was not a wholesome place and often had her work long hours or dock her pay over small slights. However she could never find new work due to the interference of the boss at the tavern. Due to this Helios had a rough childhood growing up with very little luxury, little food, the only true happiness he had was spending time with his mother who had always supported him. It wasn't long before he started to realize he wanted to help his mother. However no matter how much he tried to find work the same interference showed up. Apparently he had been being kept in check as well. With no options left and with a vicious anger towards the wicked men causing his family issue he turned to crime as he slowly began to strangle the tavern keeper with minor things. He had grown up in that very tavern since his mother didn't like leaving him home alone and there was a regular there by the name of Coglicker. He was a goblin with a little more sense then most of his kind and had seen the young helios switch the expensive alcohols with water to cause trouble for the barman, a confirmed ally of the tavern keep. He had taken a liking to it and began to teach young helios how to hide and not be seen. It was during this time of slow sabotage that helios lurned he was able to mess with light to a degree as he attempted to hide in the shadows as Cog had taught him. No matter where he went it was always slightly lit. He realized that it was him and it was after much effort he lurned to stop letting out light. However he learned more then that, he learned how to make the light barely affect him at all! He was able to bend the light and hide even in the most well lit place as if it had shadows. After learning this new skill he went to grand efforts slowly sabotaging the tavern. Moving customers belongings behind the bar, souring the food, releasing animals into the pantry. After a while the tavern went under and he thought he had finally done it. With the tavern keeper out of the way he could find work and his mother could be happy again. However he had been naive. The tavern keeper came to his home with the barman and bouncer and blamed his mother as a curse to the tavern. He tossed Helios to the side and he watched as his mother tried to fight off the assailants. She proved a greater fight then they expected however eventually the barman sank a silver knife into her stomach and she fell. They dragged the tavern keeper away who had been cut deeply and helios ran to his mother with tears running down his face. He watched with shock as the air shimmered and a spell was undone revealing his mother to not be a human as he thought but a woman of fire that was slowly dimming. He later learned his mother was what was called a Brijidine. She waved a hand with effort and one of the boards of the houses floor moved revealing a small bundle of supplies she had prepared in case of the worst. Helios didn't understand as he told her he was going to get her help but she simply smiled at him, kissed his forhead, and closed her eyes. Never to open them again. Helios was devastated. He sat there for he didn't know how long. He only knew that the darkness had receded and the daylight was bright again. He felt a fire burning in his chest. It grew and grew and grew. How to hide wasn't the only thing old Cog had taught him. He had given him a remnant of his past without his mother knowing. A rusty musket, crudely made with goblin technology. He grabbed it and the metal heated as he breathed deeply with anger. It glowed hotter and the rust fell off, molding its shape to his hands as light from the day seemed to begin seeping into the room as fire came from his hands into the weapon. It seemed like the room had become brighter by the sun as he gave a scream of wrath and the weapon revealed itself to be made of a golden material with orange metal glowing like the sun orbiting the muskets barrel. He managed to sneak his way to the building outside of the tavern keepers house. A ramshackle home with many rooms for rent. After a small talk to a resident about wanting to see the roof to make a map, all the while bending the light to hide his weapon, he climbed up to the top and aimed his sight through the tavern keepers window. He saw the group there, angrily talking about how to clean up his mother, like she had just been another mess. He grit his teeth as he brought the gun up, felt it glow hot in his hands, and fired. The bullet went straight through the barmans head with a chime like a bell. Fire erupting from the hole as the inside of his head liquified. Before they could react out of shock the next one went into the bouncers leg downing him. Helios found his way over to the house knowing that neither the bouncer or tavern keep were in a position to move and angrily glared at them. The bouncer tried to throw a fist but he raised his gun and put it in his mouth with accuracy before pulling the trigger immediately. Blowing the bouncer onto the wall and the tavern keeper. He pleaded for mercy but helios knew he had shown his mother none. Malice would be returned with justice. Another chime ran through the air and he returned to his home. It was there he took the supplies and realized he would need to leave the city. Inside the package was a letter, a just in case if this had happened. He opened it and read much to his shock. It explained that his father was actually that of Azrael Targoth. The founder of the kingdom of lebenreich. He had no plans, but apparently he had more family. He decided to travel to the kingdom and figure out where to go from there. Appearance Orange Eyes, Ginger hair that is upswept, open clothes that reveals bronzed skin, handsome overall. Personality Narcissistic and cocky, Helios is a showboat with a good heart despite these negative traits Aspirations Be the coolest person that no one can look down on.